


United We Stand

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And By Cap I Mean Captain America Not Hat, Demon!Dean, I Swear I'm Sleep Deprived, I have no clue where this came from, I sobbed while writing this, If They Do This On Supernatural I Swear I Will Hurt Someone, Inspired By The New Cap Trailer, M/M, The Fact That I Slept For Nine Hours Last Night Does Not Affect That
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random inspiration from the Captain America; Civil War promo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	United We Stand

_United We Stand_

Cas raced around the corner, footsteps echoing through the halls as if to some sort of phantom beat.

_Divided We Fall_

Dean's eyes flashed black. He smirked and reached for the Blade, eyes flickering back to the emerald green that was oh-so-human.

_United We Stand_

Cas thundered toward the Knight.

_Divided We Fall_

Cas did the one thing he could think of...

_United We Stand_

Cas placed his lips on Dean's.

_Divided..._

Dean kissed him back, reaching around to Cas's back with one hand and cupping Cas's face with the other.

_We..._

The Blade sunk into Cas's flesh, and Dean's eyes flashed black once more.

_Fall._


End file.
